


Blutrausch

by somali77



Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin und Yukio sind von Mitgliedern einer Teufelssekte überwältigt worden, die Rins "Erweckung" will- d.h. sie wollen einen vollkommenen Dämonen-Modus bei ihm heraufbeschwören und damit möglichst auch noch den Rest seiner Menschlichkeit auslöschen. Yukio- genauer gesagt Yukios Blut- soll ihnen dabei helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blutrausch

~

Blut. Dunkles, metallisches, dickflüssiges Blut. Sobald ihm der überdeutliche Geruch in die Nase kam,  
begann sein Puls rascher zu werden.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen“  
Ein kurzes, heftiges Aufbäumen sorgte nur dafür seine Schultern ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden zu  
heben, dann fiel er wieder zurück. Die Griffe der Sektenmitglieder, die ihn abwärts drückten,  
wurden noch fester.

„Ihr Deppen, das wird nicht funktionieren!“, versuchte er lauter, „Das könnt ihr nicht!“  
Seine Stimme rutschte in hysterische Tonlage, was nicht Sinn der Sache gewesen war.  
Dieses unheimliche, monotone Murmeln und Raunen von seltsamen, lateinischen Versen  
brachte ihn außer sich.

Einen flauen Moment lang kam ihm der Gedanke, ob ihm so etwas schon viel früher hätte  
passieren können, wenn Pater Shiro nicht so verständnisvoll gewesen wäre. In der Mitte eines  
Beschwörungskreises aus Kreide und Kerzen niedergerungen zu werden und einen Exorzismus  
über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Ein kleines, hilfloses Lachen riss sich aus seiner Kehle,  
dabei war ihm kein Bisschen nach Lachen zumute. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob es funktionieren  
würde seine tiefen, dämonischen Instinkte zu triggern und ihn in einem Rutsch seine Menschlichkeit  
vergessen zu lassen. Mit weitem, gehetztem Blick sah er zu seinem Bruder.  
„Yukio!“

Obwohl es so sinnlos war konnte er es nicht lassen zu kämpfen.  
„Yukio! Das geht nicht, oder? Sag ihnen dass sie ihre Zeit verschwenden!"  
Die wahre Gestalt des Sohnes Satans heraufzubeschwören, um ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten?  
Die schädlichen Reste seiner Menschlichkeit zu verbannen um seine volle Kraft zu entfesseln?  
Was für ein Mist war das?! Die Typen hier waren doch alle krank im Kopf!  
"Yukio!"

Yukio brachte kein Wort heraus.

Er wurde am Kragen gepackt und näher gezwungen, sein blutender Arm in gefährliche Nähe  
von Rins Gesicht. Das Blut seines Bruders-... das Blut seines Bruders sollte der Auslöser sein.  
Rin warf seinen Kopf mit weiten Augen und flirrendem Blick von einer Seite zur Anderen und  
wieder rückwärts. Der Geruch war jetzt schon kaum auszuhalten. Da tropfte es, vor seiner Nase  
und Yukio konnte nichts tun als ihm mit kalkweißer Miene und zusammengepressten Lippen  
in die Augen zu starren. Da war ernsthafte Unruhe irgendwo unter seinem harten, gefassten Blick  
und das brachte Rin mehr außer sich als alles andere.

„Nein“, keuchte er.  
Yukios Arm wurde näher gezwungen.  
„Nein- Nein!“  
Die Lippen des anderen waren weiß, so heftig presste er sie zusammen. Der Geruch von Blut stieg  
in Rins Kopf, legte sich über seine Synapsen, ließ ihn sich fühlen wie in einer Wolke, wie in dumpfer  
Betäubung. Es fühlte sich seltsam gut an, aber genau das war es auch was ihn so beunruhigte.  
Und dann roch er den Anflug von Angstschweiß. Sein Blick traf in den seines Bruders und da gab es  
keine Chance mehr die lähmende Erkenntnis zu leugnen- Yukio hatte Angst vor ihm.  
Er hatte Angst dass es klappen würde. Er -wusste- dass es klappen würde.

„Lasst mich los!“, heulte Rin völlig außer sich. Er kämpfte gegen die schraubstockartigen Hände die ihn  
auf den harten Holzboden pressten.  
„Das könnt ihr nicht-... lasst mich-...“  
Flüssiges, rubinrotes Tropfen umschlang seinen Verstand. Er spürte es erst am Kinn. Es war so angenehm warm.  
Dann an der Wange. Ein tiefes Zucken ging durch seinen Körper und er presste die Augen zusammen.  
Dann auf seinen Lippen. Warm und metallisch. Es tropfte und tröpfelte, so flüssig, so gleichmäßig.  
Yukios Blut.

Niemand musste sich die Arbeit machen, ihm die Kiefer aufzuzwingen.

Nach zwei, drei Sekunden des Widerstands öffnete er den Mund.  
Der Geschmack war berauschend. Euphorie schoss ihm mit einem Ruck in die Eingeweide, er spürte mit einem Schlag  
weder den harten Fußboden der entweihten Kirche, noch die Hände der Sektenmitglieder oder seinen eigenen Puls  
in der Kehle. Stattdessen bemerkte er Fangzähne in seinem Mund, länger und mächtiger als die üblichen.  
Ein abgründiges Grollen rollte aus seinem Innern. Sein Kopf schoss nach vorn. Im nächsten Moment schmeckte er Yukio,  
der Geschmack füllte rot und pulsierend eine ganze Welt aus. Irgendwo zwischen seinen Fängen fand er weiche,  
menschliche Muskeln und verletzliche Haut und dazwischen die Quelle, diesen verdorbenen, obszönen Riss in der  
Hülle wo heißes Fließen rostig und laut schmeckte und seine Sinne sich zu einem flirrenden Chaos überbrüllten.  
Irgendetwas waberte gegen seinen Verstand.

Irgendwo in dem Rauschen und Brüllen um seinen Kopf, der sich gleichzeitig völlig überreizt und wie im Vakuum  
anfühlte, drückte sich etwas gegen ihn. Erst war es kaum spürbar, ein Insekt das er abschüttelte, aber im nächsten  
Moment spürte er den glühenden Druck eines Daumens auf der Stirn, der sich in seinen Schädel schmorte  
wie ein Brandeisen.

„Sohn der Finsternis, hiermit befehle ich dir-...“

Die wummernde, pochende Chaoswelt um ihn herum wich zurück unter einer dröhnenden Stimme.  
Er riss sich los, zuckte auf Abstand. Empört, brüllend richtete er sich auf, bereit seine Macht zu zeigen. Etwas befahl ihm?  
Ihm konnte niemand befehlen. Er roch Menschenfleisch, neben sich, unter sich, um sich herum und die Aussicht  
auf noch mehr köstliches Blut, auf diese fragilen, verlockenden Hüllen, dieses angenehme Gefühl von Schwelgerei  
und Befriedigung wenn er die Knochen knackte, Eingeweide durchwühlte, Schädel mit einem Biss öffnete um die  
weiche Masse herausquellen zu lassen- dieses Gefühl des Wissens, dass es herrlich war und dass er das wollte,  
obwohl er sich nicht mit Sicherheit daran erinnerte es schon jemals ausprobiert zu haben, gab seiner Wucht eine Richtung.  
Er fuhr auf die nächste Geruchsquelle los und ließ seinem Trieb freien Lauf. Warum auch nicht? Er spürte Blut sprudeln,  
wie unter seinen Fingernägeln Haut nachgab und die warme Flüssigkeit ihn überschwemmte und ein tiefes, herrliches Lachen  
blubberte aus seinem Innern, dieses Mal ernsthaft und irgendwo aus einem gähnenden, brodelnden Abgrund. 

Zeit verlor jede Bedeutung. Er schwelgte in seiner Macht. Angst war ein hohler Begriff ohne Sinn. Gewissen war etwas Fremdes.  
Er übergoß sich selbst mit diesen vorlockenden, menschlichen Körpern. Er riss ihre Hüllen auseinander um ihr Inneres  
herauszuwühlen. Er war in einem Taumel von Blut und er lachte. Euphorie und Gier waren die einzigen Gefühle,  
die er noch zuordnen konnte.  
Aber dann war da wieder diese Stimme.

„Bei allen Heiligen befehle ich dir-...“

Er drehte abrupt seinen Kopf. Obwohl er kaum etwas sah oder seinen Gesichtssinn zumindest nicht zuordnen konnte,  
wusste er, dass dort etwas aufmuckte. Etwas, das sich so lächerliche Anmaßungen erlaubte, dass es kaum zu glauben war.

Um diese störende Mücke auf ihren Platz zu weisen, öffnete er seine Fänge, machte einen Schritt-...

Und spürte sich von einer eisernen Hand am Kragen gepackt, den Daumen auf seiner Stirn der sich in sein Gehirn,  
sein Innerstes durchfraß wie ein glühender Stab und eine Stimme die dröhnend seine Welt umgriff, sein Bewusstsein,  
seinen Willen durchdrang, seine Sinne zurückwarf.

Aufbrüllend versuchte er den Kopf zu schütteln, sich dem Griff zu entziehen, aber seine Kraft wich darunter,  
seine Beine wurden schwach, er hörte die Worte und spürte ihren unwiderstehlichen Nachdruck der ihn in die Knie zwang.  
Abwärts. In die Knie auf den Boden der Kirche.

„Du wirst mir gehorchen und deinen Bund mit mir schließen. Du wirst zu mir kommen und ich werde dein Herr sein.  
Mein Wille wird dein Wille. Bis meine Kräfte schwinden und du mich verschlingst.“

Rin schluckte mühsam zu der Formel der Bändigung und dann war alles wieder rauschendes, brüllendes Nichts.  
In kurzem Schnappen, wie ein Ertrinkender zur Wasseroberfläche, kam sein Bewusstsein durch das Brausen nach oben.

Ganz kurz spürte er den rasenden Puls in seiner Kehle, seinen Ohren, seinem Brustkorb, sein ganzer Körper schien zu pulsieren.  
„So sei es“, hörte er etwas aus sich selbst heraus flüstern und in den Worten tobte in wirbelnden Schlingen die Energie  
seiner ganzen Existenz. Eine Ordnung zwang sich über sein Chaos, eine Struktur die ihn zumindest im Ansatz ordnete und ihm erlaubte,  
seine Augen wieder als solche zu benutzen. Durch einen Schleier von rot blinzelte er zu Yukios glänzenden Brillengläsern  
über sich. Sein Gesicht war weiß, er war nassgeschwitzt. Darunter zitterten seine Muskeln. Aber seine Miene hielt,  
sein eiserner Wille war unbezwingbar, eine mächtige Wand die Rin einschloss, dem entgleisten Monster in ihm einen Halt bot.

Langsam sackte Rin vorwärts.  
Yukio ließ sich zittrig und mühsam beherrscht nach Atem und Fassung ringend mit ihm auf den Boden nieder.  
In kurzem, unsicherem Flackern mischte sich mehr von Rins wachem Bewusstsein in seinen schlingernden Geisteszustand.  
Jetzt, im Moment, hatte er das Gefühl wie gelähmt zu sein und sich kaum noch rühren zu können. Er rutschte unter großer  
Anstrengung zu seinem Zwilling. Ließ sich von dessen Hand abwärts drücken. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise.  
Lange schloss er die Augen, vergrub sein Gesicht irgendwo in Yukios Uniform, wo es vertraut roch, nach Heimat und Sicherheit  
und glücklichen Tagen in ihrer Kindheit.

Und als er blinzelte und zum ersten Mal ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, als er spürte, dass dieser tieferliegende,  
fremde Teil von ihm langsam die Vorherrschaft aufgab, stieg ihm Wasser in die Augen und er blinzelte es ratlos zurück.  
Yukio hatte angefangen ihm den Kopf zu streicheln, seine Hand zitterte aber er hörte nicht damit auf, während die Spannung  
aus Rins Muskeln wich und er das Schlachtfest um sie herum nach und nach klarer sehen konnte.

„Wh... wie lange wird es dauern“, brachte Rin mit substanzloser, brüchiger Stimme hervor, „Bis-... bis... das ganz aufhört...?“

„Schh...“, wisperte Yukio hörbar gepresst und nur der Druck seiner Hand wurde stärker.

Es war ein Massaker. Um sie herum war von den ungefähr fünfundzwanzig- dreißig Leuten die mit im Raum gewesen  
waren nicht einmal einer noch als eigenständiger Mensch erkennbar. Wenn man versucht hätte Leichenteile zuzuordnen,  
es wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. Dort auf einer Ecke des Altars hing der Rest einer Leber, Fetzen von Darmschlingen  
waren großzügig über beide Seitenschiffe verteilt. Zwischen den Bankreihen lagen einzelne Körperteile, dort eine Hand,  
weiter hinten sah etwas nach Haaren und dem Rest einer Schädeldecke aus, größere Teile von Skeletten oder ganze Stücke  
von Rümpfen lagen nahe der Wand, aber auch nur Einen wieder vollständig zusammenzusetzen war undenkbar.

Der Boden, die Holzbänke, die Kniestützen, selbst die Stufen und Steinwände waren getränkt in Blut. Rin war getränkt in Blut.  
Der einzig noch halbwegs saubere Fleck im Raum war Yukio, und den schmierte Rin durch sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe  
gerade ebenso voll.

„Yukio-...“, würgte Rin hervor. Er hatte das Bedürfnis unbedingt noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen, ob der Andere sie nun hören  
wollte oder nicht. „Denkst du an Vater? So war es nicht als Vater gestorben ist, weißt du! Wirklich nicht! Dass es so wird,  
das... war das erste Mal“

Yukio schwieg. Wie in Trance streichelte er ihm den Kopf, während Rin in seinem Schoß lag.

„Yukio“, begann er wieder. „Einen Bannkreis zu ziehen und... ähm... mich zu beschwören während-... naja, das hier  
schon am passieren war-... das war echt-... dass das überhaupt funktioniert, und außerdem-...  
bist du doch nicht mal ein Bändiger... sowas ohne Übung...?“

„Wenn ich dich nicht bändigen kann, wer sonst?“, die vertraute Stimme klang flach und brüchig.

Rin legte den Kopf zurück auf sein weiches Polster und schloss einmal lange die Augen.

„Yukio“, begann er wieder und seine Stimme versagte. Er versuchte sich die Lippen zu lecken die sich so trocken  
anfühlten und schmeckte kaltes Blut. Ihm war schlecht.

„Ich hab auch was davon gegessen, oder...?“

Yukio gab keine Antwort. Seine Hand streichelte weiter, stur und gleichmäßig, wie um die schreckliche Wirklichkeit  
fortzuwischen. Rin spürte wie ihm langsam doch die Tränen kamen. Jetzt ernsthaft. Ein wenig fasste er nach dem  
Mantel seines Bruders, hielt sich mit klebrigen Fingern daran fest. Er wollte ihn nicht schmutzig machen, aber er wollte  
sich an ihm festhalten. Am Allerwenigsten wollte er hier allein sein.

„Wirst du mich töten..?“

Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er es schon spüren, das kühle Metall von Yukios Pistolenlauf auf seiner Stirn.  
Es würde sich in sein Gehirn brennen wie der Druck seines Daumens. Jetzt wo es so unausweichlich schien erschreckte  
ihn die Vorstellung nicht so sehr wie er gedacht hatte... er würde nicht zu große Angst haben. Er wollte nicht von  
irgendjemandem hingerichtet werden. Wenn es wenigstens Yukio war-...  
Aber sein Bruder schloss die Arme fest um ihn, drückte das Gesicht in sein blutiges Haar und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft.

„Jetzt noch nicht“, flüsterte er, und seine Stimme brach.

„Jetzt noch nicht.“

 

~Ende~


End file.
